Error
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: "Pero tienes novio" Kevin interumpio de nuevo. Asi que Kevin por un error cree que Gwen tiene novio, idea principal de Maria Tortella, Gwevin Gwevin


**Hola amigas y amigos de Fanfiction, os traigo una pequeñísima historia de Gwevin, como siempre, así que espero os guste mucho**

**No soy buena de Ben 10, ya he dicho que si fuera mío, Kevin estaría con migo en mi foto de perfil de Facebook **

La noche había llegado, el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, Gwen y Kevin caminaron hacia una mesa del restaurante, el cual estaba casi vacío eso solo las mesas de afuera, en la parte interior se veían personas en la mesa conversando y comiendo, aun así ambos prefirieron estar solos, se sentaron en una de las mesas solo para hablar por el momento, no había tema central de conversación solo la necesidad de hablar

"¿Es increíble no?" Kevin empezó, su voz complicada, era normal, al estar hablando con ella a solas siempre sentía un poco de miedo por decir algo que la pudiera ofender o herir

"¿Qué?" Respondió la aludida, sin tener la más mínima idea sobre lo que estaba hablando Kevin, aun así su voz fue suave

"Como los malos nunca se rinden" Él pensó que los malos se parecían a él, solo porque nunca se rindieron en sus propósitos, solo hasta ser derrotados, lo intentaron insistentemente, ellos solo querían ganar "En cierto modo son como yo"

"No son como tu Kevin, sus propósitos son malos, perversos, solo quieren hacer el mal, tus propósitos son otros, has cambiado" Gwen que estaba sentada sobre la mesa, apoyo sus brazos sobre sus piernas, acercándose más a él, a solo unos centímetros, ella inconscientemente dejando ver a Kevin una buena visión del escote "Yo creo en ti" Mientras Kevin se aceraba a ella, la cual no hizo nada, Kevin puso una mano en su mejilla, luego sucedió

"¡Gwen!" Una conocida voz irrumpió el momento, Gwen miro rápidamente hacia donde provenía la voz, Kevin maldijo mentalmente, mientras se echaba hacia atrás, hay estaba, Maxi el mejor amigo de Gwen, el chico de ojos negros y cabello rubio se dirigía corriendo hacia Gwen, ella se bajó de la mesa, el chico llego hacia Gwen, ambos se abrazaron, Kevin solo ignorando el momento se dirigió hacia su coche

"Ha sido un tiempo sin verte" Dijo Gwen separando el abrazo, aun así estaban tomados de ambas manos

"Ya sabes que pase un tiempo en Florida" ambas sonrisas fueron evidentes, mientras la mirada de Kevin se centraba en ellos, porque ella lo engaño, ella le coqueteaba, eso debía ser evidencia que estaba soltera, por eso no hizo nada cuando él se acercaba a besarla, ella no movió ni un musculo, ella lo iba a rechazar, en algún momento

"Es bueno volver a verte, llámame y podemos ir a cine juntos, o a algún lado" Kevin no tenía una buena visión, pues maxi le daba la espalda y casi no podía ver a Gwen

"Te llamare en estos días, nos vemos después, me están esperando" Maxi se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla, aunque casi en los labios, sin embargo, con la poco visión de Kevin, pensó que fue en los labios, Maxi y Gwen se abrazaron nuevamente, luego maxi continuo su camino hasta el interior del local, Gwen miro hacia donde estaba hace un rato Kevin, dándose cuenta que el ya no estaba ahí, sintió el ronroneo del coche de Kevin y corrió hacia él, sentándose en el asiento del pasajero, Kevin inmediatamente arranco el auto

"Oye pensé que íbamos a pasar la noche juntos" Gwen se removió en el asiento para hacerle frente a Kevin

"Pensé que te quedarías con tu novio, son chicos ricos como el son muy infieles, ya sabes lo dejaste solo en ese lugar" La mirada de Kevin era fija en la carretera, como sin importarle la conversación

"No, espera Maxi"

"No tienes que darme explicaciones Gwen, es tu vida, solo pensé que estabas soltera, ya sabes por la forma como me coqueteabas" Kevin explico fácilmente, Gwen frunció el ceño intentando entender lo que había dicho Kevin

"Es que no entiendes" Gwen intento de nuevo "Me gustas mucho, pero"

"Pero tienes novio" Kevin interrumpió de nuevo, giro entrando a la calle de Gwen

"Si me dejaras explicarte" Kevin estaciono el coche en frente de la casa de Gwen "Sabes que, olvídalo Kevin" Gwen se bajó del coche y Kevin arranco de nuevo, ni espero que ella entrara a casa como siempre lo hacía, asegurándose que ella llegara a salvo

**Punto De Vista De Kevin**

Debe ser más de la una de la tarde, me siento tan malo, y este cuarto huele horrible, claro si no lo limpio, me levante de la cama con pesadez, me gustaría seguir durmiendo, pero el hambre me gana, busque el pantalón que tenía puesto el día anterior, no me preocupe por poner una camisa, ni mucho menos de peinarme, solo baje a la sala, busque a mi mama que no está por ningún lado, claro debía estar en el trabajo, así que por lo tanto no había desayuno, y en conclusión me las debía arreglar yo solo.

Luego de un baño me cambie y Salí por mi coche para conseguir comida, así que fui a el restaurante este nuevo que abrieron hace unos días, amo estos lugares, un buen almuerzo por poco dinero.

Hasta que mi día empezó a empeorar, en la mesa de la esquina estaba en novio de Gwen, creo que jamás olvidare su cara de niño rico y engreído, si él estaba cerca, Gwen debía estarlo también, no soportaría verlos juntos, solo el hecho de verlo a él me dan ganas de vomitar.

Luego de varios minutos de esperar trajeron mi almuerzo, tenía una vista tan perfecta de este niño, así que solo empezó a hablar por celular durante un rato.

Hasta que algo interesante sucedió, una bella rubia se sentó en su mesa, su falda dejo ver mucho de sus piernas y su blusa dejaba una gran visión del escote, Gwen nunca necesito vestirse así para llamar la atención, la joven se acercó hasta los labios del chico hasta besarlos fuertemente, Gwen no merece esto, y no sabía qué hacer, llamar a Gwen para decirle lo que pasaba, o simplemente dejar que sufriera.

Eso jamás, sin pensarlo otro segundo saque mi celular y llame a Gwen

"Que pasa Kevin" Claro ella sigue molesta con migo

"Bueno estoy almorzando y estoy solo, así que me preguntaba si podías venir un momento a acompañarme" Claro, porque no podía pensar en algo mejor

"Me gustaría, pero tengo novio recuerdas" Su sarcasmo fue notorio

"Lo siento por lo de anoche, mira estoy en el restaurante que queda enfrente del Smoothies"

"…Esta bien, estoy en camino" Luego simplemente colgó la llamada.

Varios minutos después, mi peli roja entro al lugar, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia mí, sentándose en frente de mí, tapándome la vista que tenía del chico

"Cuál era la urgencia Kevin" Me dijo enseguida

"Mira Gwen, perdón por lo de anoche, bueno es que no sabía que tenías novio, pero hay algo que tienes que ver" Ella no me dijo nada aun

"Y que es" Dijo sin mostrar mucho interés

"Tú solo voltea hacia atrás" Le dije, ella lo hizo unos segundos después "Te dije que los chicos ricos eran infieles" Ella sin hacerme caso se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el chico

"Hola Maxi" Gwen se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla

"Hey Gwen, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí" Le dijo el chico

"Solo pasaba de casualidad, veo que sigues con Kora" Gwen se acercó a la chica igual dándole un beso en la mejilla

"A pesar de las peleas seguimos juntos" Dijo la rubia, y yo estoy totalmente perdido

"Ustedes tienen una bonita relación, fue genial hablar con ustedes, pero me tengo que ir" Gwen los beso de nuevo en la mejilla, intercambiaron unas palabras y luego Gwen salió del restaurante.

Rápidamente deje algo de dinero en la mesa y fui tras ella, al alcanzarla la tome por el brazo

"Oye Gwen, que fue eso" Le dije

"¡Maxi no es mi novio!" Me grito "No puedo creer que no confiaras en mi" Se soltó de mi mano y continuo caminando, así que interpuse en su camino

"Lo siento Gwen, fue mi error, debí dejarte hablar"

"No me digas" Ella se esquivó y continuo caminando, hasta que me canse de todo, la tome por el brazo nuevamente, haciéndola venir hacia mí, hasta que la bese, así durante unos segundos

"Kevin" Me susurro

"Lo siento preciosa" Le dije "Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones"

"Solo bésame de nuevo" Y yo gustoso la complací

**OW espero os haya gustado, debo la mitad del crédito a mi amiga María Rosario, la he escrito con ella, además de muchas que nunca subo a Fanfiction, en fin, si te ha gustado déjame un comentario, y si no te ha gustado déjame un comentario de igual forma, no olvides revisar el Que Paso Después De, y claro votar por el capítulo que quieres, hasta la próxima**


End file.
